1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a home-in mode in a disc drive, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for accurately controlling a position of a pickup when a disc drive is in a home-in mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a home-in mode, a disc drive transfers a pickup to a start position of a lead-in area of a disc loaded in the disc drive.
A conventional home-in mode detects whether the pickup arrives at the home-in position of the disc while moving the pickup to an innermost part of the disc using a sensor, such as a limit switch. However, because an additional device, such as the sensor is required, a cost of the disc drive increases.
In another conventional home-in mode, the pickup is compulsory moved in a direction of the innermost part of the disc by a distance from an outermost part of the disc to a home-in position of the disc. However, the home-in mode does not consider at all a present position of the pickup before the home-in mode is operated. For example, in a case where the pickup is already positioned inwards from the outermost part of the disc, the home-in mode continuously performs a control of moving the pickup to the innermost part, despite the fact that the pickup arrives sooner at the home-in position. Thus, the pickup does not accurately arrive at the home-in position. In addition, although the pickup may have already arrived to the innermost part of the disc drive, the control for moving the pickup to the innermost part may be continuously performed. As a result, noise occurs in the disc drive and a mechanical wear of the disc drive increases, causing the disc drive to easily malfunction.